


Compromised - Who's Your Daddy?

by AmazonX



Series: Compromised [14]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Domestic Discipline, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-10
Updated: 2003-10-10
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazonX/pseuds/AmazonX
Summary: Remember when Walter asked Alex if he wasn't really Shannon's father?





	Compromised - Who's Your Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Title: Compromised - Who's Your Daddy?

Author: Amazon X 

E-mail: 

Website: http://yankeestarbuck.tripod.com 

Feedback: Why, yes, thank you! 

Category: slash, spanky, Lori-rific! 

Rating: NC-17, oh HELL yeah! 

Summary: Remember when Walter asked Alex if he wasn't really Shannon's father? 

Archive: The Basement, Full House Slash, Gossamer, SKINKS, Warm Thoughts, WWOMB, FONL, and anyone who automatically archives upon posting. Anyone else, just ask and ye shall receive. 

Disclaimer: Not mine, never were, I have no money. Back off. 

Notes: HAPPY BIRFDAY LORELEI, and we all know that means great bouts of spankiness, don't we? So, spank away, my loves! This is a missing scene that I alluded to in the "Compromised" series. Walter teases Alex about the paternity of Shannon and Alex spanks Walter until he begs Alex to fuck him. Oh, I think this needed to be explored. Lorelei, hope this makes you feel better! This was too much fun to write and I loved doing it! No beta, it was too short anyway. Enjoy everyone! 

* * *

Walter walked out of the bathroom with just the towel wrapped around his hips. I know he wasn't trying to entice me, but he was doing a damn good job of it, anyway. He walked into the kitchen, then back out with a beer in his hand. I was trying to be good, to read my book, but when he stood there and just looked at me...it was just like why I began this whole thing in the first place. 

He's a wall, a huge brick wall, and sometimes there's no way around or over, but you can get into the cracks. You can look around for the elusive opening that leads you to the middle of the secret garden hidden behind all that brick and mortar. That garden is Eden, paradise, where I can find myself and just be, relax, let my guard down and feel safe. Walter always made me feel safe, from when I was his agent, to when I knew I had him under my control. Once I let him become part of me, it was all over for me. I knew what I had to do. I had to make everything right. After doing that, and he took me in, and life was perfect. 

If only he'd stop teasing me about Shannon. 

"How was the library today?" he asked. He knew I had started taking her there to get her into reading. It was the only way I could get her to stop watching those inane cartoons her mother had gotten her addicted to. 

"Good, she loves it there. We sit in the reading room for hours. She likes all the voices I make up for the characters in the book. She wants me to start reading to all the kids there, since after a while, I grow an audience." 

"Do you? Oh, that must be right up your alley. All those shiny little faces in awe of your talent, the way I am." He smiled at me, then took another swig of beer. 

"You're in awe of my talent? Which one?" I hoped he saw the gleam in my eyes. As he stood there, wearing that towel, with that bottle invading his lips at regular intervals, I was enthralled, and I had to have him. 

"Well, who knew you were such a child magnet? I mean, I thought that Shannon was a special case," he said. There was a little bit of taunt in his voice. I knew where he was going with this. It always went the same place. He was going to tease me about how green Shannon's eyes were and how her little nose turned up like mine. He ignored the fact that our eyes were not the same shape, not tilted the same way. He also ignored her almond-shaped face and my round face. I think he continued to do just to get on my last nerve, as Anabelle would say. 

"A special case? Why would you say that?" I slam my book closed. Oh, this was going to be fun. He was setting me up and I played into his hands. 

He walked over to where I laid on the couch, setting down the empty bottle on the coffee table. "Well, Alex, Sasha, my love, you must tell me the truth," he said as he sat on the couch. "Now, you lived here, right? Did you sneak into Anabelle's house...you know..." 

The look on his face screamed flaming fairy, which normally makes me laugh, but I was not interested in that. "How many times do we have to go through this? How are you going to get it through your head to stop teasing me about this?" 

I sat up abruptly and he reared back, flaming face wiped clean. "Get up, Walter and go into the bedroom. Put the towel on the footboard, get on the bed on your hands and knees and wait for me." 

Walter cocked his head to the side and gave me a quizzical look. Then he saw that my expression didn't change, didn't give an iota. He knew I was serious. He slowly stood and backed into the bedroom with a slight look of fear on his face. 

I hated giving him that look. I know he thought back to the days where I was forced to hurt him, when I turned my heart off to make him squirm and scream in pain. It turned my stomach thinking about it, but I did it, and I had to own it. Not tonight, though. 

I walked in and found him in position, waiting. His shoulders had a slight tremble, and I knew it wasn't from holding himself up. I slowly removed my clothing, draping each item dramatically over the arm of the chair in the corner. I knew he was watching me, waiting, anticipating what I would do to him. 

He flinched when I got on the bed and knee-walked to him. He flinched again when I slid my hand gently from his buttock to his shoulder. I stayed gentle, feeling the texture of his skin, so soft for such a strong, active man. Tanned skin one would think was rough and dry. This was skin that I took great pleasure in massaging with sweet almond lotion I had gotten at the specialty magic shop that Patty showed me. They make great natural bath products that don't make Walter's baby-sensitive skin break out in a rash. 

He looked at me over his shoulder but I reached out to his chin and gently turned his head away. "Now, my love, you have teased me one too many times about this. I must teach you a lesson. I will spank you, hard and firm, over your ass, your thighs and in between. And when you have had enough, you will beg me to fuck you, and I will, and all will be forgiven. Is that clear?" 

I kept my tone even and soft, and let my free hand join the active one, and caressed his skin a little more firmly. I could feel the muscles relax under my hands. His breathing evened out and he took a deep breath. "I would like that very much, Sasha," he said, his voice a low growl of pure sex. 

"Good. We'll begin." I gave the first gentle tap and he jumped, surely expecting a hard slap. How could I do that to the man I love? Just beat him mercilessly, without regard for his pain, or his pleasure? Never. Once upon a time isn't now. 

My taps slowly got harder, as his skin began to warm under my hand and I gave the first solid, resounding smack to his flesh. The skin and muscle rippled under my pressure. I felt his whole body tense. That was where I would make magic. Each buttock was reddened, warmed to my satisfaction, until I heard a small, squelched grunt. Ah, yes, we were making progress. My cock was rock hard and I rubbed the wet head against his thigh with each swing. Time to get the affirmations. 

"Vlad, who do you love?" I asked first, with a final hard slap to his right buttock. 

"You, Sasha," he said, breathlessly. 

"How much do you love me, Vlad?" A slap to the left one. He jerked a bit with that one. 

"With all my heart, Sasha," he said, a bit strangled at the end. 

"Will you stop teasing me about Shannon's parentage?" I delivered a hard spank to the underside of his right buttock, right where he sat. That would be remembered. 

"Yes, anything you say," he ground out. I gave another slap to the underside of the other cheek, making sure sitting wouldn't be easy for many reasons. 

"Now, what would you like me to do?" I asked lastly, with several more spanks to his thighs. 

"Fuck me, Sasha, fuck me hard. Make me sorry for teasing you." 

With those words, I stopped abruptly and rubbed the hot, swollen and abused bottom gently. "Are you ready for me, my love?" 

"Yes, Sasha, I'm always ready for you," he answered breathlessly. 

I reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the Wet from the top and poured a bit in my hand, just enough to ease the way, but little enough that the friction would give him a sore hole for a while. I didn't bother preparing him. He wanted the stretch by my cock alone. 

Let me tell you, though, I do not like forcing myself into tight, dry asses. It hurts my lover and it abrades my cock something awful. And blood, a good lube, does not make. This would be fast, but hard. I reared back, taking my cock in hand and rammed into him, pressing my thighs flush against his burning skin. He cried out in what I thought was pain, but his incoherent yowl was punctuated with, "Oh, God, that's so good." 

I ignored my instinct to start slowly and started pounding hard into his body, rocking him and the bed, making loud squeaking sounds groan out of the wooden frame. God, the heat from his skin made my flesh prickle. The sweat began trickling down my back as I unrelentingly thrust into his body. I was getting close, hearing him grunt and moan, his hands desperately clutching the bedclothes for balance. I reached under him and stroked his cock, making him come before me so that his hot, succulent channel squeezed and massaged me over the edge into my own orgasm. 

I jerked a few times, feeling the cum spill out around my shaft and we slid down to the blanket. As our breathing calmed, he rolled out from under me and winced as his spanked ass touched the coarse blanket. "God, Sasha, that was amazing. I loved it. Don't ever do it again." 

We chuckled together and I nuzzled his chest. "I only did it to let you know I was serious. Stop teasing me about that woman. Contrary to popular belief, though, I don't like hurting you. I never did." 

I felt the small kisses on my hair and looked up into his eyes. "Look, do we really want to rehash all the old times, Sasha?" 

"I just want you to know, I loved you for a very long time. Every time I had to do something to you or Mulder or Scully, it hurt me. I used to...cut myself." 

"Cut yourself?" He sat up and a look of concern crossed his face. 

"Yeah. Girls usually do it, to control their pain. I read up on it. A lot of people get piercings or tattoos. I would take my knife and draw designs on my skin. Russian letters, usually the names of the people I hurt. Vladimir adorned my legs in many places. Dana was on my left arm...until...and lis...Fox...I carved that across my chest each time I betrayed him. When you punched me in the stomach in the old condo, you opened up one of the cuts I'd made. I thought I was going to bleed to death out there..." 

"Oh, God, Sasha, don't tell me any more," he begged me, kissing my cheeks and lips to quiet me. The tears formed in my eyes. He smiled down at me and said, "Next week is your birthday and I want to celebrate with you. You've never had a birthday party, have you?" 

I shook my head. "It's kinda like with the Christmas tree. I knew what it was and all, but the logistics were lost on me since I'd never had one, never put one up. Those ornament hangers were pretty damn cool." 

He smiled at me and we settled into bed after using some tissues to clean up. Bosco joined us on the bed, after staying scarce until we were done. I thought he'd begun to hate us after the neutering. In Walter's arms, I thought about my birthday the next week. With one last kiss on his chest, I said, "I think the party you've probably already planned at the Closet will be great, Vlad. I love you. Goodnight." 

"Goodnight, Sasha. And an early happy birthday. I love you." 

The End  
Happy Birthday, Lorelei!  
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Amazon X


End file.
